


[markjin]Alpha除了哥都是狗（下）

by realJINmeimei



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Kudos: 1





	[markjin]Alpha除了哥都是狗（下）

/  
朴珍荣是被腿间的黏腻感弄醒的，沙发躺着并不舒服，何况自己还是趴在别人身上的姿态。  
他虽感腿间和后穴的不适，还是安静又小心地把段宜恩微乱的刘海轻轻拨到正确的位置。他难免有点情绪，一别十年的重逢怎么一点也不美好。  
指尖从饱满额头下移到高挺的鼻梁，饱满的下唇和凌冽的下颚线，和朴珍荣的婴儿肥不同，段宜恩的五官一直没太大变化，十年间发生在这人身上的蜕变是有棱有角的面庞和不怒自威的气场。  
真讨厌，信息素这种东西。朴珍荣没头没脑地想，嘴角的弧度却出卖了他的内心。他无疑是无法在发情期拒绝任何一个Alpha的，这是他生为omega的本能，但对信息素，朴珍荣曾经很抗拒，他讨厌其他为了求爱甚至求欢刻意散发出的浓烈气息，在他闻起来都令人反胃。但是段宜恩的气息就这么刻入了朴珍荣的记忆，可以是爽口的微调，时不时诱人回味，可以是辛辣的纯酿，必要时让人沉醉。朴珍荣更愿意相信，自己早就在心理和生理的双重层面上接受段宜恩，标记仿佛只是时间的问题。  
可这场标记还是猝不及防又刺激不已。空气中的桃香消失地差不多了，凑近段宜恩身上闻闻，本来刺激的酒味也带上了果香的甜腻，两种信息素的混合竟会带给人如此的安全感。朴珍荣抽抽鼻子，轻靠在人颈窝上蹭了蹭。  
接着身下的人就动了动，抬手下意识拍了拍朴珍荣的头，鼻音很重，嗓音很低  
“…珍荣？”  
朴珍荣发誓，这是他意识清醒的状态下时隔那么久听他叫自己的名字，理所当然的他心动了，但是现在还不是谈恋爱的时候，他们有很多要说的。  
“Mark哥”朴珍荣握了握人手，唇瓣紧抿，“谈谈吧。”  
/  
比如段宜恩为什么突然地离开又毫无征兆地归来，朴珍荣很想跟现实妥协，算了吧，过去的事不要在意了，至少他现在回来了。但是他做不到，正像现在段宜恩一声不吭收拾着他准备好的抑制剂。  
“珍荣以后不需要这种东西了。”  
朴珍荣搅拌着蜜糖水，喝了一口润嗓子，情事之后总是让人归于冷静和理智。  
他自然问不出“你不会再离开我吧”这样的话，刚被标记的omega最需要的就是安全感。  
“因为我不会再离开珍荣了。”  
段宜恩光着脚走近从背后抱住了朴珍荣，什么候弟弟的身高居然超过了自己，肩膀也锻炼地宽厚结实，除去omega的性别，他首先是个成年男人，然而他们之间有大段的空白，段宜恩错过了最重要的时间，他的男孩变成了男人。  
“接下来的日子，足够填补我们中间的断层了。”  
朴珍荣温热的手掌盖上段宜恩的，恍惚间后者闻到了一股淡淡的甜香，前者用略微无奈又急促的语气问到：  
“…刚才，没标记成功吗？”  
/  
情潮来势汹汹毫无征兆，omega一旦触碰alpha的信息素，身体的记忆和应激反应甚至超出了自己的想象其实朴珍荣不太喜欢这种失去理智的情事，就像他极力在段宜恩抱紧自己的时候适应调整呼吸，试图平稳住身体上升的热度一样，可是也正像对段宜恩的喜欢和宠溺无法克制，这份身体的欲求同样超出了自己的控制。  
段宜恩在身后难得真挚的表白在朴珍荣耳朵里浅浅地停留，只剩下低沉嗓音躁动着鼓膜，一下一下敲打自己加速跳动的心。  
身下的物件又有要苏醒的迹象，朴珍荣慌了，他还要说多久？信息素摇摆不定，段宜恩此刻应该还是心里没底的吧？朴珍荣抬手去盖上他的，他知道段宜恩本质也是个细腻的人，需要认可和回应。  
“…刚才，没标记成功吗？”

情欲和积压的感情一样喷薄而出，一点就燃，段宜恩心疼朴珍荣，没在冰冷的烹饪台上就掰开他的屁股，当然朴珍荣肯定也不会同意，比起第一次标记清醒了许多的omega揽着alpha的肩膀一步一软走到卧室倒在床上时就一副精疲力竭的样子。  
“我…平常体力很好的。”  
朴珍荣拽着段宜恩的衣领打断了他欣赏的视线，鼻尖顶着鼻尖的距离，接吻就变得顺其自然。  
段宜恩尝试平静地轻触唇瓣留下蜻蜓点水的吻，极尽温柔的后果是omega撅起嘴唇主动出击，冲开牙关的动作有点粗鲁，因为急切，段宜恩愣了一下神捉住粉舌吮吸厮磨啃咬，直达舌根。  
朴珍荣明显气息不稳起来，急促灼热的呼吸喷在交缠的唇舌之间，顺嘴角流出的晶莹唾液打湿二人的嘴角，还是段宜恩先放过了omega，他坐起身，解开朴珍荣松松垮垮的衬衣，唇舌勾连带出的银丝还不慎落在omega学白的胸膛上。  
omega的脸顺势一红，alpha的眼色陡然变深。  
没有商量的余地，段宜恩俯身咬上朴珍荣还算有料的胸肌，留下一圈红色牙印后舌尖一遍遍描摹微微凹陷的皮肤留下一圈水渍，抬眼，风情万种地凝望一眼捂脸害羞的omega，吮吸上凸起的红樱。  
“不要玩弄…那里…。”  
朴珍荣的手尴尬地按着段宜恩的头，他以为段宜恩在这事上绝对不是一个恶趣味的人，然而当他话脱出口得到了对方更富有技巧性的舔弄后，朴珍荣确定了这人多半是个抖S的推测。  
“啊嗯~”  
身下挺立被猝不及防地揉捏住，omega尖着嗓子叫了出来，只感觉空气中酒精的味道又重了点，低头看看，段宜恩脸果然有点黑。  
“珍荣，just fell me——”  
段宜恩把人两腿分开挂在肩上，手指抵上了朴珍荣略带湿意的底裤，玩味地看着这人浑圆挺翘的屁股被内裤边印出两条粉红的肉痕，手指勾起边缘让内裤堆在深深的股缝里，性感又色情，段宜恩紧盯着极品美臀撸动了几下挺立。  
“Mark哥，快进来…”  
omega撅起被亲肿的饱满红唇，手指挑开内裤露出透着水光的穴口，粉嫩的穴肉一缩一缩，显然和主人一样等待着粗暴的插入。  
段宜恩管不了那么多了，再气定神闲他非阳痿不可。抓起omega的屁股掰开臀肉挺身将坚硬契入人身体，温暖湿润的肉壁急切包裹上来，二人都重重地沉吟一声，朴珍荣受不了咬着下唇叫着释放出来，精液溅得四处都是，段宜恩呼吸一滞才稳住没一进去就交代，勾起嘴角恶劣地拍拍朴珍荣的屁股，缓缓动作。  
“啊…不…停呀…刚刚才…啊…高潮…嗯~”  
朴珍荣刚刚释放过的身体敏感地不行，段宜恩偏偏这时动作起来，就是再小幅度的动作都能带来直插G点的快感。  
纤细手腕被抓住从脸上拿下，朴珍荣看了眼段宜恩，从他坚定的眼眸里他看到了自己，眼角带泪，双颊绯红，眼神却是清明的。他抬起手，指尖从下巴抚摸到嘴唇，再到挺拔的鼻梁，最后抚摸着他的眼角。他愿每一次情事都能温柔地描绘出alpha雕刻般的面容。他的alpha和他五指相扣，虔诚地吻他的额头：  
“珍荣，I love you.”  
随后是暴风骤雨般的撞击，朴珍荣再一次感觉自己就像海浪里的一块木板，只能无力地随浪而动，他半勃的挺立摩擦着段宜恩精瘦的腹肌，快感从尾椎传来，嗓子哑得叫不出声音，只能一次次吐出沉重的喘息。  
段宜恩把一切都看在眼里，他虽急于占有自己的omega，但更心疼这样的恋人。调整位置一次次顶撞摩擦，段宜恩终于感觉到了一个更紧致的洞口，朴珍荣本就软地化成一滩水的身子又剧烈地颤抖了一番。那是omega的生殖腔。  
“I will mark you.”  
他也哑着嗓子，朴珍荣好看的大眼睛里是自己深邃的眼眸，段宜恩想，真好，你眼里有我，你身体里也有我。  
朴珍荣勾着他的脖子去啃段宜恩的嘴唇，迫不及待把软舌送进他嘴里纠缠。段宜恩一手托着他的背一手掐着他的腰，狠狠顶进生殖腔就悉数留在了omega体内。

朴珍荣闻到了空气中变得不一样的信息素，埋进段宜恩肩窝里，语气半真半假：  
“果然alpha包括哥都是狗。”


End file.
